


I Want to Give You My Name

by KauHuf



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, botw - Fandom
Genre: Brigo - Freeform, M/M, Zelda - Freeform, botw, breath of the wild - Freeform, is gay again, link - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KauHuf/pseuds/KauHuf
Summary: Proxim Bridge is where Link meets one of the first kind people on his adventures, and he can't help but come back to see him over, and over again.





	I Want to Give You My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's no Mint in Hyrule, but like, imagine.

I Want to Give You My Name

 

At some point, Brigo began to suspect that the Hylian he had coaxed into not jumping off the bridge had a crush on him.

He wasn’t exactly sure when he realized it, but he did, and that was what was important. Not like he was being vain or anything; it just made sense with how the Hylian acted. Everyday, at the same time, Brigo would wake up and head to his post on the bridge. Most days it was quiet save for the very occasional passerby, and other days he found himself getting paranoid about the seemingly dormant guardian, the encroaching storm clouds, and a plethora of other completely warranted fears.

They lived in very turbulent times.

And, like clockwork, whenever those feelings of paranoia would take hold, the short Hylian would just...show up. Usually with something to eat and a new story to take Brigo’s mind off of the impending doom that would soon consume all of Hyrule.

Again.

The Hylians voice was surprisingly deep given how small and young he looked, and sounded gravelly, as if he did not speak often. But the stories he told were always an amazing glimpse into the life of a traveler.

The short Hylian had been to the highest peaks of Lanayru, and in the deepest caves of the old Goron mines. He once told Brigo that he could see the entire region from the towers that had popped up.

“Wait, you’ve climbed them?” He asked one night. The traveler and he were sitting outside the stable munching on some fresh roasted mushrooms; it was a clear night and the Blood Moon was a ways away so quite a few people were enjoying the relative peace. It was a nice change from the normally foreboding atmosphere.

“Not all of them, yet.” The Hylian had responded. “But I plan on it.”

“Why? And a follow up: how?” Brigo had asked, mouth slightly agape.

“Careful, Brigo, if you’re not careful a darner might fly in.” The Hylian had chuckled as he leaned over the fire to gently close his mouth.

Brigo blamed the heat that came to his cheeks on how close they were to the flames. Yes, that was it…

The nights they ate by the stables, or under a tree were some of Brigos favorites, as his cabin was just a bit too small for elaborate cooking like the traveler liked to do.

Well, it wasn’t really a cabin, more like a pathetic bundle of loosely bonded logs and sticks that kept most of the rain and wind out. The Hylian traveler was kind enough to offer to patch up a few of the worst holes, but Brigo would always respectfully decline; after all, it wasn’t the Hylians responsibility.

Recently, however, the travelers meals and stories had come with additional...gifts. Gifts that Brigo were at first unwilling to take as they were too valuable, but quickly he learned to accept.

(The traveler was very insistent he keeps them, and Brigo was loathe to see the short Hylian upset.)

It had started off innocently enough with just small things; flowers, herbs, the occasional common but still very pretty gemstone. But then the Hylian started gifting him sapphires and diamonds, salted meats of a much higher quality than Brigo had ever been able to scrounge up himself, and weapons so exquisitely made that he was just left baffled as to how the traveler got his hands on them!

After a particularly worrisome day in which Brigo had had to clear out a bokoblin camp(using a perfectly balanced broadsword he’d been gifted by a certain small someone) Brigo was headed back home. It was starting to lightly drizzle, was overall very dreary, and the walk back was becoming depressing.

Until he heard rapidly approaching hoof-beats.

“Sweet Hylia!” He barely had time to jump back as the pure white horse barreled past him, before skidding to a halt with what he could only describe as an enraged whinny.

“Whoa, whoa calm down, Stormy. You’re so easy to rile up…” A familiar voice scolded.

“Goodness traveler, you nearly ran me down!” Brigo chastised as the young man trotted over to him.

“I’m sorry, dear Brigo, I’m still training him. He likes to go fast but hasn't quite grasped the concept of slowing down.” The Hylian turned to look pointedly at the horse. “Isn't that right, Stormy?”

The horse tossed his head back neighing defiantly, and the Hylian shook his head.

“I only caught him a few days ago, and he seems to like me; it’s just other people he hates. I can't even leave him at a stable as he wont let anyone touch him.”

Brigo blinked slowly, where had he seen that horse before? “Well, if you don’t mind him being right up against the side of the cabin you can tie him there. He’ll be out of the rain, at least. May I ask a question?”

“Always.”

“That stallion...you didn’t happen to catch him by a big horse statue, did you?”

“Well now that you mention it, I did!” The traveler said as he led the still protesting Stormy to the side of the house.

“...huh.” Was all Brigo could muster.

“Are you just going to stand out there getting wet, or do you want to see what I’ve brought you?” Came the playful rumble of the travelers voice. It looked like he was already re-lighting the fire, having dropped his satchel full of ingredients at the door.

Brigo shook his head but obeyed, eyes still drawn to the horse now nibbling grass.

* * *

 

Sometime later, with the cabin filling with warmth and the smell of a fresh pot of stew, Brigo found himself staring at his guest. The traveler was short but lean and muscular, his blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail while he cooked. He had a few visible scars that Brigo never had the courage to ask about, and that the Hylian had never taken the time to mention.

“You’re staring. Are you that hungry?” The traveler asked without turning which caused Brigo to jump. He quickly composed himself and moved to stand just behind the Hylian.

“Y’know I um...I never bothered to ask your name, which now that I say it out loud is incredibly rude of me. It might be the end of the world, but that's no excuse for being ill-mannered!” Brigo chuckled.

The Hylian smiled as he chopped a small radish up alongside the herb he’d already prepared. “That’s because I never offered it.”

“Oh…” Brigo hummed. He paused for a moment, watching the Hylian work before clearing his throat. “Well...may I have it?”

“Have what?”

“Your name, Traveler, I can’t just keep calling you ‘that small Hylian’ or ‘that strange traveler who comes by from time to time’!”

Said traveler laughed, gently sweeping the ingredients into the pot with the side of his knife.

“There isn’t much us travelers have.” He said thoughtfully, offering a small bit of radish to Brigo who happily accepted. “We don’t have many belongings, or family most of the time, certainly not a roof over our heads…”

“I’d hardly call this miserable bit of architecture a roof.” Brigo snorted.

“I’ve offered to fix it for you-” the traveler started but Brigo waved his hand dismissively.

The Hylian shook his head and leaned against the window sill while the stew simmered over the fire, arms crossed over his chest.

“If I give you my name, what else will I have?” He asked.

“Pardon?” Brigo asked.

“I don’t have much, so if I give you my name what will I have left?” The Hylians eyes were mischievous, hinting that this was going to be a game.

Brigo sat down opposite the traveler, mimicking his crossed arms stance.

“Well, I could give you something in return. I don’t have much, but I’m sure I can come up with something.”

“And what if I don’t want what you offer me?”

“I’ll offer something else.”

“And if I deny that?”

“Another thing, then!”

“What if…” The Hylian lightly pushed himself up to lean over Brigo, mischievous smile giving way to a full on catty grin.

“...I don’t want a ‘thing’?”

Brigo swallowed and felt an unbidden blush rise in his cheeks.

“I could..um...hmm.”

“I had no intention of jumping off the bridge that day, you know. I was just trying to get a better view of that guardian you were worrying about.” The traveler chuckled softly and gestured with his hands. “I am rather short, after all.”

“Not that that’s a bad thing!” Brigo quickly added.

“I never said it was. But…”

The Hylian was way to close; Brigo could see the smattering of freckles across his face, each long eyelash, and smell the sweet waft of mint that rose from his breath.

“It was funny to see your reaction. You didn’t even know me, but you were willing to try and talk me out of death.”

Brigo nodded. “No matter how bleak this world seems, there's still things worth living for. Despite the Calamity, the sun still rises, the birds still sing…”

The small traveler was far, far too close.

“...people still fall in love.” Brigo mumbled.

The Hylian chuckled, deep voice a soft murmur as he leaned forward even closer, now nearly nose to nose with Brigo.

“That they do.”

Brigos hands were firmly gripping the sides of his chair, eyes looking anywhere but the sky blue of the travelers eyes.

He cleared his throat and said; “ I really don’t have much to offer you, y’know. I’m not rich…”

“I never cared for money.”

“I’m a terrible hunter…”

“I can clearly get enough food for both of us.”

“This house is a mess…”

“I told you: I can fix it.”

Brigo looked up, gently taking one of the travelers hands in his own.

“I’m at least 12 years older than you.”

The travellers response to this was a sharp bark of laughter as he gripped Brigos hand back.

“Oh my goodness, you have no idea how little of an issue that is to me.”

“You’re taking all of this very well. All I can offer you in return for your name is a few bare essentials and;” Brigo gestured with his free hand, frowning.

“Me, I suppose.”

“Say that again.”

“What, you’re taking this very well?”

“No, the last bit.”

“All I can offer you is me?”

“Ah, that’s precisely what I want.” The Hylian purred, settling onto Brigos lap.

“Oh..is the um...stew going to burn?”

“The fires low. And I don’t think that's the question you should be asking.”

“Right…” Brigo cleared his throat and sat up straighter, gently placing a steadying hand on the smaller mans back. “Traveler, what is your name?”

The Hylian smiled, clear blue eyes warm and gentle.

“My name is-”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is probs the most out of character I have written or will ever write Link. Like, I know people are doing linksonas still, but this is way more talkative (and flirtatious) than I personally have ever written him.  
> Was fun to write tho :D
> 
> Comments? Questions? Some other third thing? Do it up.


End file.
